


The Hiccup Cure

by spontaneoussquirrel17



Series: Lover Come Over [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, First Time, Hiccups, Idiots in Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoussquirrel17/pseuds/spontaneoussquirrel17
Summary: Bucky gets hiccups.  Steve's proposed cure leads to... more hiccups.Based on the Tumblr post re: anal fingering curing hiccups.Actual article on the concept here: https://www.newscientist.com/article/dn10207-ig-nobel-prizes-hail-digital-rectal-massage/





	1. Doctor, Can You Help Me?

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual porn in this chapter... #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Title from "Cold Cold Cold" by Cage the Elephant.

“God-hic-damnit,” Bucky grumbled as he hiccuped yet again.He was at the stage of a bad case of the hiccups where it felt like it had been going on forever and would continue to go on indefinitely.Needless to say, it was not pleasant.

Steve looked up from the sketch he was working on.“You know,” he said thoughtfully, “I came across a really interesting hiccup cure the other day.”He had a dreamy twinkle in his eye.

“What-hic- is it?” asked Bucky suspiciously.“Anything that involves- hic- jump scares is automatically out.”

“Anal fingering,” said Steve, a little absently.He was now scrolling on his phone.“Here we go.Francis Fesmire from the University of Tennessee College of Medicine published an article on the ‘Termination of intractable hiccups with digital rectal massage’.He goes on to say that ‘From now on, I will be recommending sex- culminating with orgasm- as the cure-all for intractable hiccups.’”

Bucky gaped for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.“What. the. Fuck.Is that _real_?” he asked.

“Appears t’be,” answered Steve.He looked up at Bucky.“Wanna try it?”

Bucky stared at Steve for a moment before answering.“Not much point, is there?You reading to me about that hiccup cure seems to have done the trick.”

“Oh,” said Steve, looking disappointed.

Bucky was still stuck on the fact that Steve, who had primarily stuck with drawing still-life nudes rather than action poses, had just casually suggested anal fingering.“Steve, how d’ _you_ even- _I_ hardly know what- what the _hell_ did you and Peggy get up to?”

Steve looked slightly confused now.“I thought Clint had introduced you to internet porn?”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably.“Well, yeah, but it wasn’t really- wasn’t exactly my thing.”He shrugged, feeling awkward.“There’s no foreplay, no romance— how is that supposed to be sexy?”

“Well, yeah,” Steve conceded, “that’s a fair point.”

“Are you telling me that your 21st century sex ed came from that shit?” Bucky asked, now aghast.Sam had had the good grace to introduce Bucky to more reliable resources, such as Wikipedia, when Bucky had asked Sam what a Prince Albert was and why Clint was making a joke about it.Bucky had quickly discovered the joys of Wikipedia rabbit holes.It had been very enlightening on many counts.

“No,” Steve said, clearly feeling defensive.“I knew some stuff before, thanks to you and Peggy.And I’ve had sex since coming out of the ice.”

Bucky looked pained.“You didn’t tell me there was anyone else,” he said, accusation in his voice and devastation in his eyes.

“There wasn’t,” Steve said quickly, “Not anyone serious anyway.”

“Nothing _serious_?” Bucky asked, clearly wounded.

Steve was obviously realizing that he’d put his foot in it.“Of course not— no one could ever hold a candle to you, Buck, not even Peggy.”

Bucky still looked hurt and confused.“But- what—“

“There are apps now, for casual sex,” Steve interjected.He had turned bright red.“You can meet someone online and meet up with them just to fuck.It can turn into more if both parties agree, but for me it never did.”

“So- so that’s how you learned anal fingering,” Bucky said, voice flat.His face was carefully expressionless.

Steve blushed a bit more.“Yeah.There was a guy- real good- he didn’t have a penis, but his fingers more than made up for it.”

“Wait— you dated a guy without a penis?” Bucky asked.He was going through a lot of emotions right now. Confusion, jealousy, and pain were the biggest

“Well, we were more fuck buddies, but yeah.Trans men don’t just magically get penises when they transition, Buck.”Steve was clearly trying to be gentle with Bucky.It just made Bucky feel worse.They’d never had this conversation about all the girls Bucky went with— why was it suddenly an issue when it was Steve?

“But you- you’re not- seeing anyone right now,” Bucky said hopefully.

“You really did take all the stupid with you, didn’cha Buck?Of course I’m seeing someone, I’m seeing _you_.”Steve got up from the kitchen table where he’d been drawing and walked over to Bucky, enveloping him in his arms.

“I dunno,” Bucky muttered, “having sex with a bunch of strangers sounds pretty stupid to me, punk.”He slouched down so that he could bury his face in Steve’s chest.

“Maybe it was,” Steve conceded.“But now I have all kinds of ideas for when we finally have sex together.”He looked down at Bucky and smiled softly.

“Yeah, about that,” Bucky said, “I don’t want my first time with you to be because I have hiccups.I mean, I appreciate the offer, but I’d always pictured something a little more…”

“Romantic,” Steve finished.

Bucky nodded into Steve’s chest.“Yeah.”

Steve pressed Bucky closer with one arm, forcing him to stand to his full height.Steve’s other hand came to rest on Bucky’s cheek with his thumb along Bucky’s jawline.He tilted Bucky’s chin up slightly.Bucky’s lips parted reflexively.“How ‘bout you plan the romance and I plan the sex,” Steve suggested, his voice soft and deep.

Bucky tried to reply, but his brain was too busy helpfully pointing out that Steve was holding him very close and that they were both hard.All he could manage was a strangled “Mmph.”

Steve chuckled.“Alright, baby, it’s a date,” he said.He kissed Bucky, soft and warm and wet.

They proceeded to make out until their aching dicks and rumbling stomachs intervened


	2. A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes to Tony for help planning his date with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Angst. Tony banter.
> 
> Porn will come. Promise.
> 
> Title from the Beatles song of the same name.

Bucky may have been the self-proclaimed King of Romance once upon a time, but the New York social scene was much different than it had been in the 1930’s and 40’s.He also hadn’t had any money back then.Now he had a bank account that was brimming with funds he’d stolen from Hydra.In short, he needed dating advice.Unfortunately, the only person he knew in a committed romantic relationship was Tony Stark.

“Hey, Iron Maiden,” Bucky called out as he walked into Tony’s workshop.“I need some date ideas.”

“Who’s the unlucky gal?” Tony asked, not looking up from the blueprints suspended in the air in front of him.They appeared to be for a skin-tight suit with a spider web motif.Bucky wondered idly who it might be for.

“Steve,” he answered.

That got Tony’s attention.He smacked himself in the forehead with his hand as he turned away from the blueprint and towards Bucky.“Of course it is.I’m an idiot.What are you thinking?A stroll down memory lane?Baseball game?Swing dancing?A screening of the Wizard of Oz?”

Bucky glared at Tony.“I was thinking more along the lines of dinner,” he said.“Someplace quiet.No paps, no fans, just a real nice meal.Y’know, the type of place with tablecloths and fancy napkins and two forks.”

Tony looked sad.“Oh, Tin Man, that’s your idea of a fancy restaurant?”He crossed over to Bucky and clapped an arm around his shoulder.Bucky flinched slightly but didn’t move away.He was trying to get used to more physical contact from team members who weren’t named Steve.“JARVIS, tell Pepper to get us in at the fanciest place that’ll take us on short notice.My buddy, my pal, my Buckaroo, I am going to give you a taste of the kind of place you can take your Capítan to.”Tony eyed Bucky’s black skinny jeans, black canvas tennis shoes, and ratty black t-shirt.“Go put on a nice black turtleneck and meet me in the parking garage in 10.” The last time Bucky had been to a fancy restaurant was on a mission to kill the leader of a capitalist sect from a small middle eastern country.Unfortunately, he didn’t remember this until he and Tony walked into the restaurant in midtown Manhattan.Tony noticed Bucky’s blank stare and increased breathing rate.He grabbed Bucky’s flesh hand and started counting breaths in an undertone as he steered him towards their private table.Bucky tried to focus on the feel of Tony’s hand and make his breaths match Tony’s count.By the time the waiter returned with two glasses of whiskey and a basket of bread Bucky was a bit calmer, although he still jumped involuntarily at the muffled sound of the glasses being set down on the linen tablecloth.The waiter gave him a quick sympathetic glance before leaving.

“Good thing we got that out of the way before your grand date,” Tony remarked.He picked up his glass of whiskey and held it out.Bucky nervously followed suit.“To recovery,” Tony said, “the slowest cocktease in the history of the world.”He made a gesture as if to toast without actually clinking, then drained his glass.

“Recovery,” Bucky echoed before taking a sip of his own.The whiskey was smooth and peppery.He felt himself steady a bit more as he focused on the flavors.He took another sip and rolled it around in his mouth, focusing on the hints of oak and peat just noticeable behind the hit of pepper.He swallowed and paid attention to the delicate floral aftertaste.

“My therapist doesn’t approve of alcohol as a grounding method, but I’ve found that a nice single malt does the trick sometimes,” Tony commented.“Nothing like a good strong kick to bring you back to reality.”

“As long as I’m not the one doing the kicking,” Bucky muttered darkly.

“Hey now,” cautioned Tony.“JARVIS, how long has it been since the Goth last sacked Rome?”

Tony’s watch answered.“Four months, thirteen days, twenty one hours, and six minutes,” JARVIS replied.“Which, Sergeant Barnes, I might add, is the longest stretch since you started socializing with the other occupants of the tower.”

“There you have it,” Tony said, nodding towards Bucky.“Bread?” he asked, holding out the basket.Bucky grabbed a piece, angrily tore off a hunk, and popped it in his mouth.“It’s even better with the herb butter,” Tony said, slathering a liberal amount on his own slice.“Most places this nice won’t automatically give you bread, but they know me here,” he added with a conspiratorial wink. 

The waiter must have taken the consumption of bread as a cue that Bucky was ready to attempt interaction, because they appeared at the side of their table as if by magic.Tony walked Bucky through the process of ordering wine, appetizers, and entrees.Bucky made mental notes as he watched Tony, nodding occasionally to show that he was following.

“So, Buckwheat,” said Tony as he poured from the bottle of red wine they’d ordered, “what sort of romantic dates did you and Steve go on back in the day?”He handed Bucky the glass and proceeded to pour his own.

“Well,” Bucky said slowly, awkwardly holding the thin stem of the wine glass and praying he didn’t accidentally crush it, “usually we’d just go dancing.I’d usually have some nice, curvy blonde that I’d dance the night away with, ‘n Steve’d be trying not to step on the toes of her best friend.Steve’d leave once the girl abandoned him for someone who didn’t have two left feet.I’d stay out and see how lucky I’d get.”

“And then after you said goodnight to your beard you’d come home to your sweet little Steve and fuck his brains out.Got it.”Tony had apparently adjusted to the fact that Steve was not a virgin.Bucky wondered if Tony knew about the fuck buddies and one-night-stands.Was he the only one who hadn’t known?

“Naw, we didn’t- we hadn’t- well, we were both too stupid and afraid to tell each other how we felt back then.”Bucky took a sip of his wine.“And by the time I was ready to say fuck it and just tell him, well, Peggy was on the scene.”He smiled ruefully into his glass.

“Methinks I sense some unresolved issues there,” Tony prodded.

Bucky felt a jolt of irrational irritation and became defensive.“Why do you even care?You’re only ever this nice to me when you wanna upgrade my arm,” he snapped.

Tony sat down his wine glass and positioned his entire body towards Bucky.“Because my therapist says I need to connect more with other people.Because I haven’t already heard your story a million times from my dear old dad.Because Steve matters to me, and for reasons I can’t understand the murderer of my parents matters more to him than anyone else in the world, so damn it, when you need help I’m gonna help you, even if that includes accidentally being serious and talking about my feelings and I’m gonna take a drink of my wine now to shut myself up.”Tony drained his glass and poured himself another.Bucky finished his in solidarity and motioned for Tony to pass him the bottle.

After pouring himself a drink and placing the bottle back, Bucky spoke.“I’ve never talked about my sex life with anyone but Steve,” he said.“But he- he always knew which girls I’d been with, and he never seemed to mind.But when I found out he’d been with Peggy— before the serum, even, when no one had loved him that way but me— well, I hated her.I didn’t want to.She was such an amazing woman.But- but the thought of her- touching him the way I wanted to—“Bucky stopped and took a deep breath.“I don’t think Steve even knew how I felt.Or maybe he figured it was ‘cause I wasn’t used to girls ignoring me and going to him, I dunno.Doesn’t really matter now, does it?” he added, with a shaky laugh.

“Kinda seems like it does though,” said Tony, leaning back in his chair.

Bucky took a large sip of his wine.“It’s just that- well, I found out that- did you know Steve was- was fucking people?Before I- before I came back?Maybe even after, I dunno, I haven’t had the guts to ask when he stopped- he said there’s no one else now, and I trust him, but—“

“Ok, hold up now, let me process,” Tony cut across.“Our Cap’s been having an active sex life behind the back of several geniuses, a couple super assassins, and all the super spies at S.H.I.E.L.D. plus Natasha for the past two, three years now.”Tony shook his head.“Can’t believe I missed that.The guy really likes to keep his private life private, I guess.”

“Speaking of which, I will kill you if you breathe a word of this conversation to anyone else,” Bucky threatened with a growl.His eyebrows were drawn in a menacing glare, eyes and mouth carefully blank.

“Threat noted and taken seriously,” Tony said in a slightly higher-pitched voice than normal.

All trace of menace disappeared from Bucky’s face and he took another sip of his wine.“I do feel a little better now that I know none of you were aware,” he confessed.“I thought I was the last to know.”

“Like the wife finding out about the mistress,” offered Tony.

“Something like that,” Bucky said wryly.

Tony couldn’t keep himself from smirking.“Well, as a former playboy myself, I can honestly say that I don’t think our living legend has even considered looking at anyone else since you came back on the radar.He did think you were dead up until that point, after all.Besides, he thinks the sun rises out of your icy blue eyes and sets in that cute little ass of yours.”

“Wait,” Bucky said, his voice hard, “did you just call my boyfriend easy?”This time he didn’t try to hide the anger that flashed in his eyes.

“Cool it, Steely Dan, I’m just comparing him to myself,” Tony said, raising his hands to indicate that he didn’t mean hard feelings.Bucky realized that this was the highest complement Tony thought he could give.“Incidentally, despite his advanced age, he’s had less time to dick around than I have so you can rest assured that he’s less of a slut than I am.Besides, weren’t you just admitting a second ago that you had your share of women in your day?”

Bucky gaped for a moment.“That’s not the point,” he finally grumbled.

Tony nodded.“The point is that you’re so used to Steve being yours, you forgot he could belong to anyone else,” he said.“I made that mistake with Pepper.Boy did she chew me out.”Tony smiled at the memory.

Bucky looked pained.“I- I guess that could be part of it,” he admitted.“But- but he wasn’t even dating them, Tony, he was just _fucking_.”

“I’m guessing this is why you’re wanting the romantic date,” Tony mused.“Clint told me you liked ‘Pride and Prejudice’ better than his porn collection.”

“Oh God,” Bucky moaned.“I like Clint.I didn’t want to have to murder him, but I guess I have no choice.”

“Y’know, Witless Stabber, murder isn’t the solution to everything,” Tony said in his most reasonable voice.

“This from the man who solves all his problems with robots,” snorted Bucky.

“Touché,” Tony acknowledged.At that moment the waiter arrived and the conversation mercifully turned towards the food.

After dessert, as Tony and Bucky slumped back in their chairs and sipped coffee, Tony suddenly sat bolt upright.“Buckyballs— do you even have a suit?” he asked, wide eyed.

Bucky considered for a moment.“No,” he finally answered, “I don’t think I do.”

Tony nodded.“Then it’s settled.I’ve got a great tailor on 5th Ave— we’ve all gotten our suits there, they’re great with moderately unhinged superheroes.We’re going there next.”

“Fine,” said Bucky, too happy and full to argue against what he knew would involve a measuring tape being waved over him by a stranger.Apparently this restaurant also did superhero portions.This was definitely where he was going to take Steve on Friday.

The suit fitting went better than Bucky had anticipated.He hadn’t realized just how desensitized towards manhandling he’d become.It helped that the lady taking measurements was doing it from as far away as humanly possible and Tony was keeping up a steady stream of banter.It helped take his mind off the woman’s proximity, especially when Tony said something that stung more than he’d meant it to, which happened about once a minute.

As Tony was paying (“I bought everyone else suits, I’m buying you one too,”) he became distracted by the case displaying cufflinks.“Are those rubies?” he asked the saleslady.

“Yes, they are.Set in 14 karat gold,” she replied.

Tony waved Bucky over.“Gorbachev, come take a look.What do you think?”

Bucky walked up to the glass case and peered in.Tony was pointing at a pair of star-shaped cufflinks encrusted with rubies.“I dunno, Regan, they look a little… flashy, for a good communist like me,” he said in his fakest Russian accent.(His real Russian accent gave him the creeps.)

Tony gave Bucky a searching look.“What would you say if you knew your boyfriend had the same cufflinks, but with diamonds instead of rubies?”

Bucky snorted.“I’d say the bastard always did have a flair for the dramatic.”

“Clint picked them out for him, actually,” Tony said to Bucky.To the saleslady, he added, “We’ll take these as well.”

“Good choice, Mr. Stark,” she said with a smile.“I remember the diamonds like it was yesterday.They’ll pair nicely.”

“That goddamn sequin-loving Tinkerbell…” Bucky muttered darkly.

“And you haven’t even seen the getups he wore to Pride,” Tony said, thoroughly enjoying the torture he was putting Bucky through at this precise moment.“Fury just about had a heart attack.Every year the amount of clothing decreased in proportion to the amount of glitter he added.The way the trend was going, he’d’ve showed up in nothing but glitter paint this year if he hadn’t been… otherwise occupied.”Tony grinned.Bucky tried his best to ignore the fact that he was the reason Steve had been busy in June.

“It was glorious,” the saleslady added, misty-eyed.“Front page of the New York Times in nothing but a speedo, glitter, and eyeliner.”She sighed and smiled.

Bucky paled slightly.“Oy vey,” he whispered.

“Thanks again, Gladys,” Tony said as he signed the receipt.“I’ll have Pepper pick it up tomorrow.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.You and Mr. Barnes have a good day now!”The saleslady-whose-name-was-Gladys smiled and waved.Tony grinned and led the way out.Bucky tried to smile, but it came out a little more threatening than he had intended.Ah well.


	3. I Get a Little Bit Genghis Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some idiot plot!
> 
> Hulkbuster is Bruce's special superhero marijuana strain.
> 
> Date night is next, then followed by... porn!
> 
> Chapter title from Genghis Khan by Miike Snow.

Bucky was exhausted when he came home.Steve was in the kitchen waiting for him, arms crossed.“How was your date with Tony?” he asked.Bucky missed the ice in his tone.

“Fine,” he said, crossing through the kitchen and collapsing into a puddle on the couch.“‘M exhausted though.Fucker made me go buy a suit.”Bucky closed his eyes and breathed slowly, becoming one with the couch.He hadn’t heard Steve move, so he decided to tell him more.“Was a great restaurant.You’re gonna love it.Real nice and ritzy, and they even do superhero portions.”

“How nice,” Steve said coldly.

Bucky opened one eye and shifted so he could see Steve.“What’s wrong, doll?”

“Don’t ‘doll’ me, James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve hissed.

Bucky scrambled upright, looking for all the world like a confused puppy.“Steve?” he asked, his voice high and quiet.

“Don’t play innocent with me!” Steve yelled, rising from the kitchen chair.Bucky flinched and then froze, eyes full of fear, breathing fast and shallow.Steve’s face fell in horror.“Oh shit no Bucky I didn’t mean- fuck- you know I wouldn’t-“Steve started to move towards Bucky and then seemed to think better of it.“I- I’ll be back, ok?Tell JARVIS if you need- I- fuck,” he swore again, and then was out the door.

“Shall we commence deep breathing and grounding protocols, Sergeant?” JARVIS asked.He didn’t wait for a response since Bucky was still frozen.He just started Bucky’s guided breathing program, repeating it over and over until Bucky could finally breathe again.

Steve came back late that night smelling strongly of Hulkbuster.Bucky had been unable to bring himself to move from the couch.He lay there, pretending to sleep, as Steve’s footsteps echoed throughout the apartment.He didn’t think he was up for more of whatever Steve was angry about.Two attacks in one day were more than enough. 

Suddenly, Steve was hovering over him and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.“I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered.Then he was gone.Bucky sighed deeply and found himself unwinding enough to be able to finally fall asleep.

Bucky woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and hot, homemade berry syrup.His stomach growled.He’d been unable to will himself to eat dinner last night.

Steve must have heard Bucky’s traitorous stomach.There was a clatter of utensils from the kitchen.“Buck?You awake?” Steve asked anxiously, peering over the back of the couch.“I made pancakes.”

Bucky tried to say good morning, but his mouth wasn’t working yet so it came out sounding more like “Gmrrg.”

Steve gripped the back of the couch hard.“Listen Buck I- I’m sorry about yesterday.I was an ass.”He took a deep breath.“I talked to Tony and- Oh Bucky, you were being so sweet and I- I was an asshole and I- fuck, Bucky, I thought you were mad at me for- for being with other people when- when I thought- I wouldn’t have if I’d known, you know I wouldn’t have, I’d’ve waited for you- I’d’ve found you- I—“

“Wouldja just shut up a sec and let a guy wake up?” Bucky grumbled.

“Yeah, of course, I- the bacon—“ Steve started to move away.Bucky placed a hand over one of Steve’s.When he was sure Steve wasn’t going anywhere, he moved his hand and rolled himself off of the couch.Once he was upright he offered his hand back to Steve.Steve took it and they walked into the kitchen together.

“I just needed some help putting together our date,” Bucky explained as he scooped coffee grounds into the machine.

“Tony told me,” Steve said sheepishly as he stirred the thickened fruit concoction on the stove.

Bucky pressed the start button on the coffee maker, then turned to face Steve.“Listen, Stevie, I- I am- was- jealous of everyone who got to sleep with you first.I- I always thought of you as mine, even though ya weren’t- well, not like that anyway.’N I- I shoulda said something, all those years ago, but you were so happy with Peggy ’n I- I couldn’t take that away from you, ya know?”

Steve’s eyes widened.“You were jealous of _Peggy_?” he asked, incredulous.“I thought you _wanted_ her!”

“I wanted _you_ , ya dumb punk,” Bucky said, mock-punching Steve.“I _hated_ Peggy.I mean, I did like her, she was an amazing broad, perfect for you, but I couldn’t _stand_ that she’d gotten to be with the real you and I never would.”

“Oh Buck,” Steve said softly.He stepped closer to Bucky and wrapped his arms around him tightly.Tears started to slowly roll down Bucky’s cheeks as he rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder and nestled his cheek against Steve’s.“I’m still the real me.I’ve always been the real me.I thought you knew that,” he said, stroking Bucky’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Bucky sniffed.“Inside you’ll always be that little guy from Brooklyn that was too dumb to run away from a fight.”

“No,” Steve said gently.He pulled away so that he could look Bucky in the eye.“This— this is the little guy from Brooklyn.The one who was inside that body all along.This is who you fell in love with.You just never seemed to realize it, Buck.”Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s jaw and tilted his face for a kiss.

“I wish I was as good as you,” Bucky said, gazing back into Steve’s eyes.

“Buck, you _are_ ,” Steve said.“You got serum too, right?’N you hardly look any different from the guy who saved my ass all those times.Hell, you’re still savin’ my ass.Now you just do it faster ’n stronger.”Steve was smiling at him.“If you weren’t good inside, you’d be lookin’ like Red Skull right about now.”

“I dunno,” Bucky muttered, lowering his gaze.“All this jealousy feels pretty wrong to me.”

Steve gave Bucky a squeeze.“We’re not perfect, Buck.Looka me yesterday, gettin’ all dumb and pickin’ fights I shouldn’t’ve.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky said, “you’ve always been a stupid ass punk.”He smiled weakly at Steve.“Now, Tony told me about some photos of you wearing nothing but a speedo and a buncha glitter… I really think I oughta see those.Ya know, as your apology for yesterday.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Steve muttered.Then he laughed.“All right Buck, why don’t you serve us up breakfast and I’ll bring up those photos?May as well view ‘em on the TV so you can make fun of me in full sized glory.”

“Deal,” grinned Bucky.He found himself humming as he drizzled blueberry syrup over foot-high stacks of pancakes.Steve was such a beautiful idiot.Bucky was so lucky to have him in his life.


	4. I'm Steppin' Out With a Memory Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date finally happens!
> 
> Happy that the updates are coming thick and fast? (Pun intended ;) ) Thank Jeremy Renner for releasing some absolute bops that are perfect for encouraging my productivity.
> 
> Chapter title from a 1940s jazz standard of the same name.

Bucky looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and ran his flesh hand over his stubble.He debated for a moment over whether he should shave it.He decided not to— a 5 o’clock shadow was supposed to be really sexy now.He took a liberal dab of pomade and slicked back his hair.It was just a little too long for that, but it was too late to fix it now.At least he didn’t look like as much of a mess as he had when he’d left Hydra.If Steve could love Bucky as he’d looked then, he’d sure as hell love Bucky no matter how he looked tonight.He straightened his cufflinks in the mirror, took a deep breath, and left the bathroom.

“Took ya long enough,” Steve said as Bucky came into the kitchen.Then he gasped.Bucky’s black hair was slicked back the way he’d worn it before the war, but longer.His stubble highlighted and strengthened his jawline.His slim-cut suit was charcoal gray, and he had paired it with a black shirt and bright red tie that matched his ruby cufflinks, which— “Your cufflinks match mine,” was all Steve could say.

“You look amazing too, doll,” Bucky said, leaning in and giving Steve a quick peck.“Tony picked out the cufflinks,” he added.“He said they’d match the ones Clint picked out for you.”

Steve did look amazing.His suit was also slim cut, but he’d opted for navy.He wore a white shirt with a navy tie and the star-shaped diamond cufflinks.Steve had used pomade as well, but his hair was swept aside instead of back.The beard that he’d grown while caring for Bucky during his recovery was freshly trimmed.Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him.The only thing missing was—

“Oh!” Bucky exclaimed.“I almost forgot.”He went over to the fridge and pulled out two boxes.“Pepper laughed when I asked her for them— I guess people don’t wear flowers much?— but- well, I wanted to spoil my best guy,” Bucky said, blushing.He set the boxes down on the kitchen table and opened them.There were two simple boutonnières, one in each box.“I was thinking— you could wear the red carnation to match me, and I could wear the white to match you?”

“Oh, Bucky,” said Steve, and he kissed Bucky hard and passionately.“You really know how to spoil a guy,” he said after he pulled away.

“Yeah, well, don’t get too used to it,” Bucky told him.“But I’ve got 80 years to make up for so I’ll be damned if I don’t do it right tonight.”Steve smiled.

Putting on the boutonnières proved harder than expected.After much poking and some swearing, however, the carnations were in their appointed places.Bucky led Steve down to Tony’s private parking garage.“Are we taking Queenie?” Steve asked.

“Even better,” Bucky replied as he opened the door to the garage, revealing one of Tony’s limos.“Tony was nice enough to loan us a car.” The driver sprang out of his seat as they entered the garage and opened the back door, simultaneously producing an open bottle of champagne and two glasses from seemingly nowhere.“After you,” Bucky said, indicating to Steve that he should go first.Steve climbed in.Bucky followed, thanking the driver and relieving him of the champagne.

“Wow, Buck, you weren’t kidding when you said you were spoiling me,” Steve said, awed.

“‘Course not, Stevie, what kinda guy do you think I am?” Bucky said with a wink as he poured their champagne.

“You do know we can’t get drunk,” Steve said somewhat glumly as he accepted his glass.

“Yeah, but _Steve_ ,” Bucky enthused, waving the bottle of champagne as he spoke, “that means we can drink a _whole bottle of champagne_ just on our way to dinner and be fine!We can drink champagne, try different whiskeys, drink whole bottles of French wine, and we’ll never get too drunk to actually _taste_ any of it!”

Steve grinned.“You make a compelling point,” he said.“When did you become such an enthusiast?”

Bucky knew he was teasing.He shrugged.“A man has to have some hobbies besides murder.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Steve said, raising his glass, still grinning.Bucky grinned back and raised his own in answer.

They were able to finish the bottle by the time they reached the restaurant and, thanks to their super soldier metabolisms, were none the worse for wear.Bucky asked the driver to get another bottle for the ride home before leading Steve towards the restaurant.In truth, Bucky was somewhat afraid that he was going to mess everything up somehow and having something repetitive to do with himself felt calming.He just knew that something would trigger him, and at best he’d have a panic attack and at worst someone would end up dead.Even thinking about it made his heart rate speed up.“Mind if I have a cigarette before we go in?” he asked, looking for an excuse to stop and breathe.

Steve shrugged.“Fine by me,” he said.They stood in silence as Bucky lit up and took his first few puffs.“You know,” Steve said slowly, “You don’t need to use cigarettes as an excuse to do your breathing.”

Bucky glared at being called out.“Steve,” he replied equally slowly, “I have been smoking since 1930.I haven’t been addicted since the serum, but I still liked it because old habits die hard, ya know?But Hydra took that from me, and I’ll be damned if I let them ruin my life now too.”

“It’s a bad example though,” Steve said lamely, arguing more because he felt that he should rather than from any sense that he was right.

“So’s being a sniper and an assassin,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve shrugged.“Fair enough,” he said.

“And having casual sex with strangers, and jumping out of planes without parachutes, and jumping on grenades, and smoking weed, and driving like a maniac…” Bucky continued.

Steve laughed and punched Bucky.“Cut it out, jerk, you’ve made your point!”

“Punk,” Bucky muttered, stubbing out the end of his cigarette on his metal arm and throwing the butt in the receptacle.“Shall we?” he said, holding open the back door to the restaurant for Steve.

“It would be my pleasure,” Steve replied.He took Bucky’s arm in his and they entered the restaurant together.

Tony had made the reservation so Bucky and Steve could use his private table.He had also taken the liberty of adding a few surprises of his own.A large bouquet of red and white roses graced the table.At each place setting was a basket of bread and a large whiskey.Bucky snorted when he saw it.Steve turned to look at him, confused.

“This is all Tony— the flowers, the bread, and the whiskey,” Bucky clarified, pulling out their chairs.“I shoulda known he’d interfere.”

“Well, I appreciate the interference.It’s very nice,” said Steve as he sat down.

Bucky picked up his glass of whiskey as he sat down and looked into its depths.“I, um, had a flashback the last time.Guess I went to a place like this when I was- when I was the—“Bucky paused and took a deep breath.He knew it was important to get out the words.“— Winter Soldier,” he finished.

“God, Buck,” Steve said, his eyebrows raised in concern and his eyes gentle.

“’S ok, it happens,” Bucky said quickly.“Anyway, Tony was great about it- walked me through the breathing, got us bread and whiskey.So he must’ve- he wanted us to be prepared in case it happened again, I guess,” he said with a small laugh.

Steve leaned towards Bucky and placed a hand on his arm.“Buck, if anything upsets you tonight just tell me, ok?I know we don’t know all your triggers yet, and we’ll be trying things we’ve never done before, so just- just tell me when you’re uncomfortable, ok?”

“When,” echoed Bucky hollowly, shredding a slice of bread into tiny pieces.Then he remembered the delicious herb butter.The pieces would just become a mass of crumbs if he tried to spread it on them.Damn.

“When, yeah,” Steve said with a no-nonsense air about him.He withdrew his hand, selected a slice of bread, and started buttering it.“Not everyone likes the same stuff, you know.”He glanced around to make sure there was no one within earshot.“I mean, I don’t like being gagged or whipped or tied up, but some people are really into that.”Bucky blanched at this, so Steve quickly added, “I didn’t think you’d want that either, I’m just saying.Um- I also don’t like to be called baby.I like calling you that, but- well—“

Bucky nodded.“I like it when you call me baby,” he said, feeling a little embarrassed.He finished buttering a fresh slice of bread.“D’you like it when I call you doll?”

Steve answered through a mouthful of bread.“Anyone else who called me that I’d hate it, but you—“ he swallowed his bread before continuing.“You aren’t calling me that because I look like an action figure.You, I like it.”

Bucky fluttered his eyelashes innocently.“You mean you don’t want me to pose your pretty little arms and legs so I can play with you?” he asked sweetly.

“I- well- um- when you put it that way—“ Steve started to say, his blush creeping towards the collar of his dress shirt. Before he could properly respond they were interrupted by the waiter.Bucky felt that this was very unfortunate.

They decided to go for a walk in Bryant Park after dinner.Bucky lit another cigarette.Steve loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.They walked in silence for a bit, listening to the traffic and the hum of people.Eventually Bucky spoke.“I guess I’m afraid I’ll have another attack and spoil the whole evening,” he said carefully.He exhaled deeply at the effort it had taken to admit this.The smoke from his lungs curled up into the night air.

“Oh pal,” said Steve sadly, “this has been the best night of my life.Nothing could change that.You could snap and murder everyone in this park right now and I’d still remember tonight as the best dinner date I’ve ever been on with the best guy in the world.”

Bucky looked a little disconcerted.“Thanks— I think.”He took another puff of his cigarette.“Are we sure this is a healthy relationship?” he asked Steve, half joking.“Jealousy issues, brainwashing, murder…”

Steve laughed.“Hey, for our line of work, that’s not too bad.You hear about that one friend of Coulson’s whose boyfriend turned out to be Hydra and tried to sell out the whole team?”

“Poor kid,” Bucky said, shaking his head.“Ok, point taken.”

They fell back into comfortable silence.Bucky finished his cigarette and texted the limo driver.They walked another circuit of the park before it arrived.Steve insisted that Bucky enter first this time.They drank champagne and traded kisses all the way back to Avengers Tower.


	5. I'd Rather Laugh With the Sinners Than Cry With the Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we earn the E rating. All porn, no plot. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel.

As soon as the elevator doors shut Steve grabbed Bucky and pulled him close, pinning himself between the wall and Bucky with a little growl.He wrapped one arm around Bucky’s upper back and slid the other down to firmly squeeze Bucky’s ass.“I’ve been waiting all night for this,” Steve said, voice gravelly, and he began to cover Bucky’s neck and jaw in rough kisses.Bucky moaned softly and tilted his head back, exposing more of this throat.Steve nipped at the underside of his jaw.Bucky grabbed the handrail behind Steve tightly for balance as he pressed into Steve.

JARVIS announced their floor and the elevator doors opened.Steve adjusted his grip on Bucky, pulling him up slightly.Bucky realized what Steve was doing and wrapped his legs around him, letting Steve take his weight.He wrapped his flesh arm around Steve’s shoulders, buried his metal arm in Steve’s hair, and pulled.Steve groaned.“Oh baby,” he whispered, “You keep doing that and we’re never gonna get outta the elevator.”

Bucky pulled his head just far enough away from Steve for Steve to see him grin wickedly, but he also lightened his hold on Steve’s hair.Steve carried him into the apartment and went straight for his bedroom.He kicked off his shoes and socks and then gently lay Bucky on the bed and stood up, staring down at him with desire.

“Admiring the view?” Bucky teased.He got off the bed, kicked off his own shoes and socks, and slowly kissed Steve.He unbuttoned Steve’s suit jacket and ran his hands over Steve’s shirt up to his shoulders.Steve helped shrug off the jacket before proceeding to do the same with Bucky’s.Bucky grinned and grabbed Steve’s tie, tugging on it a little.Steve leaned forward just a little in response and kissed Bucky again, deeper this time, while Bucky untied his tie and dropped it to the floor.Steve picked Bucky up again and sat on the bed, pulling Bucky into his lap.They kissed as Steve took off Bucky’s tie.Then Steve pulled away for a moment, looking at Bucky with a delighted grin and fire in his eyes.

Before Bucky could completely register what was happening he was on his back on the bed and Steve was hovering over him, slowly unbuttoning his black shirt as he kissed and nipped his way down Bucky’s chest and stomach.He stopped at the waistband of Bucky’s pants and looked up into Bucky’s eyes.Bucky gasped for breath— not because he was having a panic attack, but because Steve’s face over his dick was so beautiful.Steve grinned up at him before turning his attention back to Bucky’s clothing.He slowly unbuttoned Bucky’s pants and unzipped them even more slowly.Bucky lifted his hips to allow Steve to push them down and all the way off onto the floor.

Steve slipped one finger underneath the elastic band of Bucky’s underwear and ran it back and forth across his skin, just above the base of Bucky’s penis.“Asshole,” Bucky moaned, arching into Steve’s finger.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it,” Steve whispered, looking up at Bucky wickedly.“You want my cock in your tight little virgin asshole.”

If Steve was going to say it like _that_ , it was definitely what Bucky wanted.“Please,” he begged.

“We gotta get you ready first, baby,” Steve said as he pulled down Bucky’s underwear.“I gotta make sure you’re nice and wet and dripping.I don’t wanna hurt my baby, ‘specially not when it’s our first time.”Steve produced a bottle of lube from somewhere and proceeded to squirt it onto his fingers.Then he knelt between Bucky’s legs and gently slid the tip of his finger into Bucky’s ass.Bucky’s eyes and mouth grew wide in shock.“Good?” Steve asked.

“Ggnng,” Bucky said, nodding furiously.

“Good,” Steve replied.He slipped his finger in a little farther at the same time that he took Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

“Ggnng!” shrieked Bucky.

“Mmmph,” replied Steve, working his finger in all the way to the knuckle and Bucky’s dick to the back of his throat.He began to work his finger and mouth with the same rhythm.Bucky’s balls twitched.Steve touched Bucky’s rim with the tip of his second finger.

“Mgnnacmph,” Bucky cried into the pillow that he was biting.Steve took that as an invitation to slip his second finger in while simultaneously swallowing Bucky all the way down.Bucky came jerkily and Steve swallowed, choking a little.He stilled his fingers as he released Bucky from his mouth.He looked up at Bucky, batting his eyelashes as he licked Bucky’s dick clean.Bucky gazed back blissfully.“God, Stevie,” he whispered reverently.

Steve looked so beautiful.His blonde hair was mussed and there were silvery drops of cum in his beard.His lips were red and swollen from kisses and having been stretched over Bucky’s dick.His crisp white shirt was still clean, open just at the collar where he’d undone the top button, showing off the dip in his collarbone and his Adam’s apple.He’d rolled his sleeves up to the elbow before fingering Bucky.Every bit of exposed skin was flushed a delicate pink.Bucky decided that if he died right then and there, it would be as a contented man.

He must have said this out loud, because Steve smiled and said, “We haven’t even gotten to the real good stuff yet, baby.”As if to prove his point he twitched his fingers, turning and searching until—

“OH,” moaned Bucky as Steve hit his prostate.Steve continued to press and tease until Bucky was reduced to a quivering mass of tears.“Please, Stevie, I can’t, it’s too good, I don’t deserve, I CAN’T,” he babbled.

“Hush, baby, it’s ok,” Steve said, pulling his two fingers out slightly and adding the third.Bucky groaned.“You deserve all of this, James Buchanan Barnes.And I want to give it to you.”He let Bucky adjust a moment before he started pulsing his hand in and out.Bucky bit the pillow again.“You think you’re ready to let me take you?” Steve asked.Bucky nodded.“Are you sure baby?We can stop at any time if you need, just tell me,” he added, reaching up to caress Bucky’s face with his other hand.Concern and longing warred on Steve’s face.

Bucky shifted the pillow away from his mouth.“I want you,” he whispered.

“Ok, baby,” Steve replied.“I’m all yours.”

Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky, causing Bucky to moan with displeasure.“Don’t worry baby,” Steve said as he unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down to his knees.He hadn’t been wearing underwear.“I’ll fill you right up again, I promise.”Bucky moaned again, this time with longing.His dick was already hardening thanks to the serum.

“Now,” said Steve as he coated his own dick with lube, “do you want to be on your back or on your knees?”

“I- I dunno,” Bucky replied.“Which is more comfortable for you?”

Steve gave Bucky a hard, penetrating look.“I’m gonna enjoy it either way.This is about you, Bucky.Do you wanna be able to see me while I fuck you?”

Bucky wasn’t sure he cared one way or the other.All he knew for sure was that he wanted Steve, and he wanted Steve now.“Yeah, I wanna see you, Stevie,” he finally said.

Steve nodded.“Alright then.Lemme know if anything isn’t ok, ok?”And with that he grabbed Bucky, spread him wide, and eased in.

“Holy shit _Steve_ ,” Bucky gasped.Steve lowered himself down to his forearms over Bucky and started kissing him.

“Ok, Bucky?” he asked, kissing the seam at Bucky’s shoulder where metal met skin.

Bucky laughed.He was also crying.There were so many emotions warring in his brain right now.This was better than he had ever imagined, and more than he ever thought he would get or deserve.Here he was, laying in bed with his best friend and the love of his life buried balls-deep in his ass and asking if he was _ok_.He was more than ok.

He started thrusting his hips into Steve.Steve got the idea and started thrusting back, slow at first, then speeding up and aiming deeper.The tip of Steve’s dick reached his prostate, causing Bucky’s own cock to twitch and Bucky to cry out.Steve thrust into the same spot again and again as Bucky began to babble.“Oh Stevie doll, Stevie, _please_ , oh doll, fuck me _please_ , make me cum, doll, oh _fuck_!”Bucky came again as Steve once again hit his prostate.

This was apparently all Steve needed.“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve cried out as he came, giving his final shuddering thrusts.He collapsed back down to his forearms over Bucky, his sweat dripping onto Bucky’s skin.Bucky lifted his head and kissed the top of Steve’s head gently.

“You can collapse on me, doll, I can take it,” Bucky said gently, caressing Steve now.Steve laughed and relaxed on top of Bucky, nesting his head just under Bucky’s collarbone.

“I don’t want to pull out,” Steve confessed.“I like being part of you.”

“I like it too,” Bucky said softly.He began to play gently with Steve’s hair.It was something he’d done whenever Steve was sick or had headaches, and the old familiar patterns came back to him now.He swirled his fingers through Steve’s hair and over his scalp, applying a touch of extra pressure here, circling a little more there.

“Mmmph,” mumbled Steve, his eyes half closed, “Buck?”

“Yeah?” Bucky answered, continuing to draw patterns over the crown of Steve’s head.

“You keep doin’ that I’m gonna fall asleep like this,” Steve mumbled back.

Bucky grinned as he grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair and yanked.Steve’s eyes shot wide open.“What about this, doll?You gonna fall asleep if I do this?”

“Oh _Buck_ ,” Steve moaned.

“I hate to do this, doll,” Bucky said as he tightened his hold on Steve, “but I think it’s my turn now.”He flipped them over so that he was on top, positioning Steve so that he was on his back facing Bucky.The white shirt that had been so clean when they started was now stained with sweat and cum.Bucky placed a cold metal finger at the base of Steve’s neck.Steve swallowed hard.

Bucky grinned wolfishly.He loved being in control, especially after someone else had done their best to pull the strings for the past 70 years.Steve had shown Bucky what to do.Now he was going to run with it.He was going to fuck Steve senseless.

He grabbed one side of Steve’s shirt with his metal hand and the other with his teeth and pulled.Steve gasped as the buttons popped off.Bucky grinned up at him and repeated the action two more times, until Steve’s shirt was open and his chest was exposed.Bucky licked a trail up from the base of Steve’s dick to the tip of his chin and then kissed him, hard, as he pushed the rest of Steve’s shirt off.Steve pulled his arms out of the sleeves and held Bucky as they kissed.

Steve was hard again.Bucky let his flesh hand drift down until it was holding both of their dicks.He began to stroke them both loosely, enjoying the way Steve’s dick felt against his and the way Steve quivered with each motion.He pressed his lips against Steve’s harder, biting and sucking bruises that went away as fast as they appeared.He yanked on Steve’s hair and tasted the way his own name felt in Steve’s mouth.

Then Bucky worked his way down Steve’s body, tasting and teasing as he went.He paused for a moment to suck and lick at Steve’s nipples, swirling his tongue around them until Steve cried out.He worked his way down to Steve’s cock, stopping once he reached it so that he could look up at Steve.Steve was a mess.“Bucky, _please_ ,” he moaned.

“Anything you want, doll,” Bucky said, looking up at Steve seductively through his eyelashes.He cupped Steve’s balls in his metal hand and raked his teeth over Steve’s foreskin.He looked up at Steve and realized with shock that he was crying.“You ok, doll?” he asked, worried.

“I want you so bad, Buck, and you’re just _teasing_ ,” Steve whined.

Bucky let out a low rumble.“I’m just getting you ready, doll, same as you did me earlier,” he replied, his voice dark and rough.A thought occurred to him.“Unless you like it like that?” he asked, watching Steve’s face intently.

“I do,” Steve choked out, a little embarrassed.

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky groaned, finding Steve’s admission considerably sexier than he had expected.He raked his teeth over the length of Steve’s dick again, this time watching as pain and pleasure warred on Steve’s face.“Stevie doll, I need a lot more therapy before I can do that with you,” he said.He shifted himself back up so that his face was over Steve’s.“But I’ll do everything I can to make you feel good,” he whispered, kissing him softly.

“Ok, baby,” Steve whispered back.“I love you.”

“I love you too, Stevie,” Bucky replied, lips moving against Steve’s as the words left his mouth, forehead resting against Steve’s.Then he pulled back and reached for the lube.

Bucky didn’t trust his coordination enough to be able to suck Steve off while fingering him the way Steve had for him.He squirted the lube onto his fingers and eased one in experimentally.He’d been pretty good at fingering girls— or at least, that’s what they always told him— so he figured an anus couldn’t be that different.Drier and tighter, maybe, but still pleasant for everyone involved.

He was right.Steve moaned as Bucky pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle, not bothering to go quite as slowly as Steve had for him.Just because Bucky couldn’t outright hurt Steve didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little rough with him.He added a second finger and started searching, trying to remember where Steve’s fingers had been inside him when they’d hit his prostate.Bucky shifted just a bit more and—

Steve’s whole body arched.His eyes and mouth became round circles.His breath caught and his dick twitched.Bucky grinned.“Ya like that, Stevie doll?Ya want me t’ do it again?” he asked as he pulled his fingers just slightly out of Steve.

“Bucky _please_ ,” Steve begged.He looked afraid that Bucky might really stop there.

“I dunno, Stevie,” Bucky said innocently, “I’m not sure you’re enjoying it enough.”He withdrew his fingers just a little bit more.

“Oh I am, Buck, I _am_ ,” Steve whined.His dick twitched in agreement.

“Hmm,” mused Bucky.“Well, if that’s really the case…”He added a third finger and pushed all the way in, going directly to Steve’s prostate.

“Oh baby,” cried Steve.Bucky continued, watching Steve’s face as he made slight adjustments in pressure and location.“Oh baby, you’re so good baby, I love you so much,” Steve sobbed.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Bucky teased in a rough voice, giving Steve’s prostate a particularly hard jab.

Steve cried out as Bucky continued without mercy.“Oh Jesus, Bucky, you’re- oh Bucky- Bucky!”Bucky had finally decided to run his teeth over Steve’s cock while hell bent on doing as much damage to Steve’s prostate as possible, and the end result was Steve coming all over Bucky’s face.Bucky looked up at Steve, annoyed. 

“Oh Bucky, I’m so sorry baby, let me—“ Steve started to say.He stopped and took a sharp intake of breath as Bucky removed his fingers, used them to wipe some of Steve’s semen off of his face, and then proceeded to lick it off slowly while making eye contact with Steve.“Oh,” Steve moaned softly. 

Buck grabbed Steve’s discarded shirt and used it to wipe the rest of Steve’s cum off his face.“Now Stevie,” he said as he threw Steve’s shirt to the floor and picked up the bottle of lube again, “I’m not gonna give you a choice like you gave me.”He smirked as he stroked his dick, covering it in lube.“You’re gonna lay there and take it while I fuck you,” Bucky told Steve, coming close and placing Steve’s legs on his shoulders.“I wanna see your face when I fuck you so hard you cum.”He positioned the tip of his penis at Steve’s rim and thrust.Steve arched again and moaned, his eyes half closed in ecstasy.“And,” Bucky whispered, deep and rough, “I’m gonna fuck you for as long as it takes for you to forget you’ve ever had anyone else.”He pushed in deeper.

Steve stretched and groaned, grabbing at the blankets.“Bucky, baby, you’re mine,” he moaned.“I want you, baby.I’ve always wanted you.No one else could ever be this good.”

“Oh doll,” Bucky growled, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to thrust slowly.Steve was so tight and warm and good.He was losing any remaining coherent thought.“Oh Stevie daddy, you’re so tight for me, so good…”

Steve’s eyes widened.He looked like he might have been on the verge of tears again.“Oh, Bucky, baby, I need that, I need you, I want you…”His words trailed off into incoherent sounds as Bucky hit his prostate and began to pound him harder.

Bucky growled again.“Yeah Stevie daddy?You need this, doll?You need me pounding you like this?” 

“Yes, baby, _please_ ,” Steve begged.Bucky looked almost feral as he thrust into Steve hard and fast.His hair was coming loose from the pomade and wisps fell about his face.His eyes were dark and full of fire; his eyebrows were knit in concentration.Someone who didn’t know him well might say he looked dangerous.Steve loved it.

Bucky was babbling now.“Oh, daddy, you know I’ll give you what you need.You’re so good, Stevie, so good, gonna give you everything doll, everything, I promise, I’m gonna love ya ‘till we can’t take no more, oh Stevie daddy…”

Steve came undone at this, crying and coming, a picture of perfect ecstasy.The sight drove Bucky over the edge and he yelled Steve’s name as he came, his hands gripping Steve’s hips so tight he could hear something cracking.Bucky stopped up short in horror.He pulled out abruptly and held up his hands, palms toward Steve.

“Steve- are you- I didn’t—“ he gasped.

“I don’t honestly know or care right now, Buck,” Steve said, weary but content.“C’mere,” he added, grabbing Bucky and pulling him down onto him.

Bucky found it very hard to be worried in Steve’s arms.That did not mean he found it impossible.“But Steve, what if I broke—“

But Steve cut him off.“Bucky, I heal so fast I can break every bone in my body and still be back to fighting shape within the week.”

Bucky frowned.“You sound like you’ve been through this before.”Whoever had been tasked with keeping an eye on Steve had not done a very good job.He made a mental note to have a very thorough conversation with them.With knives.

Steve looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it.He gave Bucky a little squeeze instead.They lay together, sweat and traces of cum mingling on their skin, breath syncing up.Steve was just about to suggest a shower when he realized that Bucky was asleep.He looked younger and more peaceful than Steve had seen him since early in the war.His dark eyelashes fluttered against his still unnaturally-pale skin and his dark pink lips were parted slightly, with the corners of his mouth quirked up.Steve smiled softly and closed his eyes, following Bucky off to sleep.


	6. Hic Me Baby One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve try and extol the virtues of their hiccup cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun, fluffy, some sex. Enjoy, and thanks for sticking around! <3
> 
> Chapter title from Hit me Baby, One More Time by Britney Spears.
> 
> Bonus points if you find the Lonely Island reference. ;)

“Damnit,” Bucky swore in between hiccups.

“Again?” asked Steve, looking up from his crossword with concern.

Bucky nodded.“Bruce- hic- thinks it might- hic- have something to do- hic- with having- hic- gotten- hic- most of my nutrition through- hic- IV- hic- for the past- hic- 70 years.”Bucky sighed and hiccuped.There was more to it than that, but talking with hiccups was the worst.

Steve set down his pen.“You want some help with that?” he asked, a hungry look in his eye.

Bucky smirked.“Well- hic- if you’re- hic- offering- hic—“

A wicked grin spread across Steve’s face.“Don’t worry baby, daddy’s gonna take care of you,” he drawled.

Bucky’s smirk dissolved into a glare.“Fuck- hic- you,” he growled.

“Oh don’t worry baby, you’ll have your chance,” Steve assured Bucky as he picked him up and carried him, bridal-style, into the bedroom.

The inhabitants of the tower gathered every Sunday night for dinner.Sam had jokingly referred to it as a “family dinner” when he first heard about it and the name stuck.It had started as a potluck.However, after the first attempt saw everyone bringing alcohol except Steve (who had brought his ma’s recipe for liver and onions,) Pepper created and maintained a spreadsheet indicating who was responsible for providing the food each week.It mostly worked, too, although Clint usually ‘forgot’ and was forced to order pizza from Pirelli’s every time his turn came up.

Natasha had opted for a crock pot goulash this week.The family was sitting around the table, laughing and talking over steaming bowls of stew, when Bucky heard it.Then again.A third time.A fourth.A fifth.

“Damn it,” grumbled Tony.

“Hiccups?” Pepper asked sympathetically.Tony nodded.

Bucky gave Steve a ghost of a smirk and a twinkle of an eye that said ‘I’m gonna do it.’Steve responded with a slight eyebrow raise and quirk of the mouth that conveyed a combination of ‘Don’t you dare but on your own head be it.’

“Y’know,” Bucky said, loudly and conversationally, “I know a great hiccup cure.Works every time.”

“Really?” asked Bruce, filled with awe.“That’s amazing, given the lack of scientific understanding around them!How’d you find it?”

“Steve read it online somewhere,” Bucky said casually.“You know I’ve been getting hiccups a lot lately— it works great.”He glanced at Steve, who merely nodded.Steve was keeping his face carefully neutral.He’d always been good at helping Bucky yank someone’s chain.

“Does it involve knives?” Natasha asked a little too casually.

“No, even better than knives,” Bucky assured her.

“Stop- hic- keeping us- hic- in suspense- hic- Metall-hic-ica,” Tony growled.“I’ll- hic- try- hic- anything.”

“The cure for hiccups, according to the esteemed Francis Fesmire, is…” Buckyturned sideways in his chair and spread his arms, fingers wide.“Anal fingering!” he declared, wiggling his own fingers right on cue.“Or a good orgasm, that works too,” he added, lowering his arms.He turned to Steve and gave him a shit eating grin.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed, but he also couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Bucky.“It’s true,” he added.“I barely have to brush his prostate and he switches from hiccuping to calling me daddy.”He grinned wickedly as he surveyed the table’s reactions.Sam was chugging his beer with one hand while reaching for another.Natasha smirked and crossed her arms.Clint beamed at Steve and Bucky like a proud parent at an honors assembly.Bruce was scribbling something down with a stylus on the StarkTech tablet he carried everywhere.Pepper looked horrified and was staring at Tony, who was looking as thoughtful as someone with hiccups could.

Bucky glared daggers at Steve.“I told you never to mention that,” he hissed slowly, flexing his metal fingers.Steve merely grinned his most shit-eating grin and shrugged.

“Well, -hic- Pepper,” Tony mused, “Should we- hic- go give it a- hic- try?”

Pepper gave Tony a murderous glare that Bucky thought was more terrifying than anything he’d ever managed.She was literally glowing red.Tony was clearly a braver man than Bucky had realized.

“Or you can just— look at me that way— that works too,” Tony stammered, thoroughly cowed.

Bucky turned to Steve.“That’s not gonna work on me,” Steve said preemptively.“I know your every weakness.I was there in your most embarrassing moments.I learned from your _sister_ ,” he emphasized.

“Damn,” muttered Bucky.

Clint faked a couple hiccups, looking at Natasha hopefully.She stared at him impassively.“Fine,” he sighed, giving up.

Sam finished chugging a third beer and slammed the bottle on the table.“So, how about those Patriots?” he asked loudly.“Think deflategate was real or not?”

Bruce engaged, discussing the physics of the scandal with Sam.Soon everyone was back to chatting.Eventually Natasha and Clint left, and the others took that as their cue to leave as well.Steve wrapped his arm about Bucky’s waist as they walked.Bucky followed suit.It was clumsy and slow going, but nice.

Steve opened the apartment door for Bucky, who froze the moment he stepped in.One of his break-in indicators had been tripped.He thrust his metal arm out to stop Steve and unsheathed a knife with his flesh hand.He crept forward carefully, eyes darting back and forth.Steve waited behind calmly.This was not the first time this had happened.It was always one of the tower inhabitants leaving them some pleasant surprise, but Steve couldn’t blame Bucky for his paranoia.

Bucky reached the kitchen and straightened up, putting the knife away.“It’s ok,” he called back to Steve.“I think Nat and Clint left us a present.”

Steve walked over to where Bucky was standing and saw what he was talking about.On the kitchen table was an ice cream cake with the words ‘Congrats on the Sex’ in pink icing.Next to it was a #1 Dad mug that held a giant bottle of lube.It was Clint and Nat all over indeed.

“Well,” said Steve, “Guess we’d better earn that cake.”He winked at Bucky.Bucky grinned back.He was the luckiest reformed super assassin in the world.

“ _Daddy_!” Steve screamed.Bucky stopped mid-thrust.Steve moaned in protest.Bucky ignored him.

“Wait a minute,” he drawled.“If _you’re_ daddy, and _I’m_ daddy—”Bucky paused here for dramatic effect, “Then _who’s flying the plane_?”

Steve lifted his head up from between his forearms and craned his neck to glare at Bucky.“I’m gonna eat your share of the cake,” he threatened.

“No, daddy, anything but that!” Bucky shrieked in mock-horror.It was hard to take Steve seriously when he was laying on the bed with his ass in the air.He resumed fucking though.

After a moment Bucky spoke again.“Hey Stevie?” he asked as he continued to thrust rhythmically.Steve’s face was buried in the mattress again, but Bucky heard a muffled sound that he counted as a reply.“Does this mean I get to fight you for the #1 Dad mug?”

Steve turned his head so he could speak.“Fuck you,” he growled.

“You already did, doll,” Bucky said, grinning.He closed his eyes and gave a final thrust, filling Steve with cum.He pulled out and flopped down on the mattress next to Steve.“I love you, Steven Grant Rogers,” he said tenderly, eyes full of the emotion.

Steve eased himself into a more comfortable position and rested a hand on Bucky’s cheek.“I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes,” he replied warmly.

“Cake?” asked Bucky hopefully.

Steve laughed.“Yeah, cake,” he said.“But I call dibs on the mug.”

“Punk,” Bucky said, giving Steve a shove.

“Jerk,” Steve shot back with a push of his own.They got off the bed and slowly walked to the kitchen, arm in arm.


End file.
